


Summertime

by yumejowrites



Series: Love making with Luke - Obey Me [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumejowrites/pseuds/yumejowrites
Summary: You and Luke go to beach to enjoy the sun and have fun. But something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love making with Luke - Obey Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by countless anime beach episodes I've watched in my life. Check the tags before reading, please! Enjoy!

"Say, Luke. What do you think about going to the beach?"  
"Huh?" He turned his head to look at you, confused for a second. You two were watching TV in your room.  
"It's summertime in the human world right now. Well, part of the human world actually… but anyway, have you ever been to the sea?" you asked enthusiastically.  
"Ah, no… we don't have a sea in the Celestial Realm. Humans go to the beach to play too, right? I heard of it.  
"We do! Ah, miss the sand, the sun, the smell of the ocean…" you closed your eyes to recall your happy memories. Luke smiled at your dreamy face.  
"Well, I'd love to go with you, of course, but…"  
"Hm? But what?" you asked, slightly tilting your head.  
"Well, there's this thing…" he looked at his feet, blushing a little. "I don't know how to swim…"  
"Oh, that's it?" you laughed and he furrowed his eyebrows, not understand what's so funny about it. " Nah, you don't need to worry! Not everyone who goes to the beach knows to swim, you know. Besides, if you're so worried about it, I can teach you." the moment you said that his eyes sparkled and he gave you a big hug.  
"Really? Thank you! I look forward to it, then!" he said excitedly. So unbelievably cute, you thought. You, were looking forward to it as much as him.

\---

The promised day finally arrived. You could see the vast blue ocean in front of you with Luke… Leviathan, Mammon and Asmo.  
"Why did they have to come with us, again" Luke said, visibly annoyed. He was almost popping a vein on his forehead.  
"S-sorry, it was my fault. I couldn't keep my mouth shut at the House of Lamentation, and then they decided to come along by themselves. I was just so excited!" you whined.  
"Like Mammon would miss the chance of watching you in a bikini~ I mean, I can't say I don't understand him~" said Asmo, doing a peace sign.  
"S-shut up Asmo!" Mammon barked.  
"Don't look at me, I only came because Ruri-chan's voice actor will make a special live event in this area in the afternoon." said Levi. He didn't even bother to look up from his phone.  
Both of you and Luke sighed deeply. You two hoped that everyone can have fun, despite everything.

\---

After everyone changed into their swimsuits and dropped bags and everything they were carrying under the parasol, except for Levi, of course, who was waiting for the event and didn’t want to bother with the ocean, they did not wait for a single second to jump into the sea. The sun was burning hot above everyone’s head and the water was the perfect temperature for a swim. 

You noticed that everytime you took a step or moved yourself in the water your tits would bounce up and down and the boys would look at your way and avert their eyes right away. You didn’t care about their gaze, though, except for Luke’s, who was a blushing mess the entire time. 

\-- 

After hours of playing in the water and teaching Luke how to swimming, everyone was tired and decided to take a break under the parasol. Levi was nowhere to be seen, so he probably went to his event already.  
“Ahh~ that was so good! I missed playing in the water like this. A simple pool can’t even compare! Did you have fun, Luke?”  
“I did!” he grinned “I couldn’t even imagine it could be this fun. Thank you for bringing me here and teaching me how to swim. I still think I need more practice, though.”  
“Don’t worry about that! You already mastered the first step and that’s important.” You laughed internally when you realized he didn’t had much difficulty to… doggy paddle. You think he looks like a chihuahua like everyone else, but didn’t think it was a downside to him in the slightest. It was adorable and you loved him for it.

“Okay, so how about we get some ice cream?” you said.  
“If you’re going to buy something then bring me a cold drink from the vending machine, please” said Mammon.  
“Ah, for me too please. Nothing too caloric, of course.” said Asmo.  
“Fine. Let’s go Luke.”

\--

You two bought ice cream for yourselves and went to the vending machine to buy drinks for Mammon and Asmo.  
“Hmm, so they both said they wanted cold drinks, but Asmo said he didn’t want anything caloric… maybe I should just bring him water? Everything seems caloric here, honestly…”  
While you were checking what drinks the machine had and what to bring them, you didn’t notice your hand slowly tilting, about to drop the ball of melting ice cream. Luke, who was spacing out, didn’t notice until the last second. He tried to warn you, but…  
“H-hey [Name], be caref-”  
“Huh?” you turned your head but it was already too late. Your ice cream had dropped… on Luke’s chest.

It was almost comical. You two stared at it, frozen in place, until it slided to his stomach and fell to the ground.  
“Ahhh, I’m sorry!! I didn’t realize it was melting so fast!” you said immediately. You started to look around for something to wipe the mess but you only had your money to buy the drinks. How could you be so clumsy?  
“Ah, it’s fine, don’t worry” he sighed “I can just enter the sea and wipe myself with my towel afterwards”

Your brain decided to stop panicking for a second and look better at the little angel. The way the cream was on his chest mixing with his sweat, right between his nipples… it was kind of… erotic? Seeing a little boy like him covered in something so sweet was definitely doing things to you.

“Hm… actually I think I’ve got a better idea. Come with me for a sec.” you guided him by your hand to a nearby tree. Luckily for you there were no one around to disturb your plans.  
You lowered yourself and brought your face close to his chest and gave a long lick.  
“W-what are you doing?! We’re in public!” he almost screamed. That caught him off guard, as expected.  
“I know, don’t worry. No one’s gonna come here.” you kept licking his chest, then moved your mouth to his nipples, sucking, nibbling, with lots of spit. You could taste  
his sweat with the sweetness of the cream, and a bit of the salt from the sea. Delicious.

He started moaning like a little kitten wanting milk, turning you on even more. You noticed he was getting his little cock hard so you decided to touch that part through his swimming trunks.

“You’re delicious, Luke. Did you know, that?” you said  
“Hgn… s-shut up… I’m not edible…” you couldn’t help but give a little chuckle at his statement.  
“I know. but it doesn’t matter to me~ I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?”  
“Hgn…”  
You licked your lips and put your tongue inside his mouth. He had long finished his own ice cream but you could feel the taste of it on his tongue. Everytime your tongues interlocked, your could feel his dick twitching.

“Fuck, I can’t wait anymore” you said and slid his trunks to his knees in one go. There it was, standing up and proud, his little boy cock, leaking precum like crazy. You looked at him and he was just as red as a big tomato, with his eyes closed shut. He was so cute, you wanted to pinch his cheeks but you had other priorities at the moment.

You gave the tip a few kisses before licking the precum oozing from it, like a popsicle. Your pussy was getting wet too, so you rubbed your clit a few times, sending shiver throughout your body.

“[Name]... your mouth… is so good…”  
“Why, thank you. But I need you to look at me now…”  
When he opened his eyes, you stroked his dick a few times and put it inside your mouth whole. It wasn’t big, meaning it wasn’t a challenge for you at all. You made full eye contact with him while bobbing your head back and forth, back and forth.  
He, as expected, looked like he was about to faint at any minute. He wanted to look away but was hypnotized by your gaze.  
Rubbing your clit wasn’t doing it anymore so you inserted your ring and middle fingers in your cunt and fucked yourself with them, all while pleasuring the little angel.  
With your free hand, your massaged his balls. You knew that would make him feel even better, and you absolutely loved to feel their hairless, smooth skin under your digits and palm.

When he closed his eyes again and bucked his hips a few times, you knew it was time.  
“A-ah, I’m getting close” he said. You gave his butt a light slap to let him know he could release all inside your mouth. 

After a few seconds, you felt his cum invading your mouth, and you also came almost at the same time. It was a lot for someone so small, you instantly realized he haven’t been touching himself lately. You wanted to swallow everything, you knew that would make more flutered than he already was, but you had a better idea.  
He was still trying to catch his breath when you, with your mouth full of his cum, gave him a big sloppy french kiss, making sure to push everything inside his mouth with your tongue.  
The shock made him swallow. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“W-why did you do that for?” he was shocked  
“Weeeell, I think everyone should taste themselves at least once in their life, you know~?”  
“Geez…”  
You helped him dress up and left the spot. When you two passed by the vending machine again, Asmo, Levi and Mammon suddenly appeared.  
“Ah, there you are! We were starting to get worried! Why did it take so long?” sai Asmo, with his hands on his hips.  
“Ah.. about that, well… we… we had an accident, you see? I dropped my ice cream on Luke and I was helping him clean up!” you said. Not fake at all. Luke himself was frozen in place, not knowing what to say.  
“Whatever, forget about the drinks, let’s just go back.” Mammon was annoyed, maybe he really wanted his drink. Levi was, of course, on his phone not paying attention to his surroundings.  
“O-okay, let’s go! We have plenty of fun today, right Luke? Let’s go home and rest!”  
“Y-yeah, let’s go…” 

All the little angel could think about was if they took a little bit longer… the two would probably get caught by the demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was weird or too short, I'm just trying to cook my own food here. I love Luke!


End file.
